Last of His Kind
by Already-Lost-It
Summary: Naruto is the final member of his kind. His people killed by the Reapers. He is found by the Prothians and is raised and trained by them and Kurama. He will be the voice of a dead race. He will be the vengeance of his people. Rating subject to change. Chapter one tweaked.


**Hey everyone. Here's the rewrite of Warrior from the Past. I again apologize for the inconvenience of this but I felt it was necessary. Anyway here we go!**

**This is a bit of a redo of a redo. One of my reviewers gave me some criticism and I took it and worked with it. i hope it makes more sense now. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto nor Mass Effect they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bioware respectively**

On a lonely planet a good ways away from most other habitable planets was a race of called humans. I know what you're thinking but no, its not Earth but a planet that hasn't ever been officially named. On this planet the humans grew to develop powers that we would call super human but to them it was like learning to breathe, namely second nature.

The date on this planet today was October 10th. It was on this day that one settlement called Konoha celebrated. The reason for this celebration was that the previous leader of the village, called the Hokage, saved the village from a rampaging demon called the Nine Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi.

Unfortunately it was impossible for him to kill the great beast and so he did the only thing he could do. He sealed it into the only person available- his own son, Naruto.

Fast forward seven long years and we can see that Naruto wasn't treated with the respect he deserved. In fact he was largely ignored and mistreated. The current Hokage tried his best to help Naruto but his duties kept him from keeping an extensive eye on the boy and most of the guards he sent to the boy were apathetic towards him, so ignored what happened to him.

Now we see what Naruto goes through in his little adventure.

"Oh man. It's this day again." A depressed seven year old blonde told himself as he sat in his room. The blonde in question was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a rather short boy at around 4'1" with wild hair and expressive blue eyes. He was thin and a little malnourished but he still looked slightly healthy. The most notable thing about him was the whisker marks on his cheeks that marked him as the container of the Kyuubi not that he really knew that.

"Oh well. Might as well get on with it." He told himself as he climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make a bowl of Ramen as that was one of the few things he could afford.

After he finished his meal he headed to his door and left not even bother to lock the door. No one would bother to try to go in anyway.

He went to the one place he felt truly happy, which was a long abandoned training ground that was over grown with weeds and most people forgot it even existed. He went there to train in secret as he knew some ninja techniques from watching the actual ninja train.

When he started training he did a short warm-up and started with trying to access his chakra. He seemed to have trouble doing it however. He always had because it seemed to be different than most other peoples. He knew it had something to do with the design he has tattooed on his midriff.

He finally got his chakra going and tried to use what is known as the "academy three" as they are the three jutsu needed to pass the ninja academy. Naruto could do the Transformation and Replacement but the Clone always seemed to not work right. He figured it was because of his extra dense chakra.

Soon afterward Naruto took a break to relax his tired body against a tree. What Naruto didn't know was that that very tree had a seal on it that was hidden. When Naruto laid against it he activated the seal with his still strongly flowing chakra and it activated."Huh? Woah!" Naruto yelled as he fell down a hole in the tree that opened up.

Once he hit the bottom he stumbled across a structure that looked ancient. Even though it was underground it still looked like it was new. The walls had a mystical glow coming from the winding lines inscribed on the stone and metal. In the center there was a strange bed like device that was shaped like an egg. Being the curious one that he is Naruto explored it and found that it was empty. Not only that but when he touched it, it opened up to him like it was expecting him to get inside.

Still being influenced by his curiosity he climbed in and the pod closed.

The next thing he knew he felt really cold and then nothing.

(Outside of the planets atmosphere)

"Do you see that?" A creature asked another

"Yes. The Reapers are attacking one of the human worlds that advanced faster than most. This is an interesting development as the humans have no remarkable skills except for their Element Zero resistance." Another creature said

"You have not heard then. These humans have developed abilities that we did not predict."

"Hmm…maybe this has something to do with it. We will explore once the Reapers have left, it is a small planet and will take little time."

(on Naruto's planet)

There was the rumble of thunder all over the planet as the sky darkened. Out of the clouds a gigantic metallic squid shaped entity flew downward.

In five separate villages five individuals looked up from their combined enemy known as paperwork. All five of them having felt something they are all too used to from leading a village…killing intent.

All five of the leaders look outside and see these gigantic creatures and immediately assume hostile action. Which was followed by a loud roaring sound from the creatures.

Then the attacks happened. The creatures systematically eradicated their entire race. No matter what was done to them they just kept coming.

"Protect the village!" The aged leader of the leaf village yelled as he shot another fireball at the creatures.

"We must protect the village!" The deceptively young leader of the mist village shouted before transforming into his inner demon

"Keep the civilians safe!" The leader of the sand village yelled out using gold dust the defend himself

"PUSH THEM OUT!" the leader of the cloud village roared as he charged up his lightning armor to the maximum

"Keep up the pressure. Take them down!" The aged leader of the stone village yelled out charging up his particle style ninjutsu.

The might of the shinobi force was formidable being able to use attacks that would put most technology to shame but unfortunately the absolute power of the reaper forces was too much for the shinobi. In a war that lasted several months with every ninja available fighting they were able to destroy several of the creatures but more always came. The people were destroyed and, in some cases, enslaved.

Soon after Naruto was the only one of his people left alive. Left alone frozen in an alien stasis pod not knowing when his rescue would happen. Only time will tell.

**There you have it everyone. I personally like how I started it this time. Let me know what you think. I'd like to thank Challenger for a little help with getting the sequence figured out. I'll see ya'll later.**

**Till next time**


End file.
